


Głupie serce Rona Weasleya

by Atramentowa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkwardness, Friendzone, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atramentowa/pseuds/Atramentowa
Summary: Praca powstała pod wpływem jednego promptu, garści dobrych chęci oraz szczypty depresyjnego humoru i tajemniczego związku X, który miał swój wpływ na zakończenie. Starałam się nie skrzywdzić chłopców, ale... Uwielbiam otwarte zakończenia!A oto treść wyżej wspomnianego prompta:An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Głupie serce Rona Weasleya

**Author's Note:**

> Praca powstała pod wpływem jednego promptu, garści dobrych chęci oraz szczypty depresyjnego humoru i tajemniczego związku X, który miał swój wpływ na zakończenie. Starałam się nie skrzywdzić chłopców, ale... Uwielbiam otwarte zakończenia!
> 
> A oto treść wyżej wspomnianego prompta:   
> An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

\- Nie mogę z wami iść – powiedziała Hermiona, teraz już zarumieniona – ponieważ już komuś obiecałam.

\- Nie nawijaj! Powiedziałaś tak tylko dlatego, żeby się pozbyć Neville’a!

\- Tak? – W oczach Hermiony zapaliły się groźne błyski. – Więc przyjmij do wiadomości, że jeśli ty potrzebowałeś aż trzech lat, żeby zauważyć, że jestem dziewczyną, to wcale nie oznacza, że nikt inny tego nie zauważył.

[…]*

* * *

– Ona kłamie – powiedział spokojnie Ron, patrząc za nią, gdy wbiegała po schodach na górę.

Ginny, która przysłuchiwała się całej rozmowie, zdążyła jeszcze poinformować ich o tym, że Hermiona wcale nie kłamie, ale obiecała, że nie zdradzi, kto jest jej partnerem, po czym chyłkiem umknęła do dormitorium. Pokój wspólny i tak toczył się swoim życiem, nie bacząc na losy Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i jego przyjaciela. Ron zasępił się i skupił wzrok na stoliku, który stał przed nim, a Harry milczał, nie chcąc psuć mu bardziej humoru. Sam zapatrzył się na blask ognia w kominku i przypomniał rozmowę z Syriuszem, którą przerwał mu najmłodszy syn Weasley’ów. Chętnie wydostałby się z Hogwartu i spędził czas ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

\- I tak nie mogę w to uwierzyć – ponowił Ron po dłuższej chwili. – A ty, co o tym sądzisz? Inaczej by się pochwaliła.

Harry, który do tej pory nie chciał wchodzić w konflikt pomiędzy swoimi przyjaciółmi, dzielnie milczał. Sam najchętniej zapomniałby o całej sprawie z Balem Bożonarodzeniowym, ale niestety jako reprezentant musiał się z tym zmierzyć. Miał czternaście lat do licha i powinien umieć rozmawiać z dziewczynami, a jednak było to dla niego za trudne.

\- Ugh – jęknął, wspominając rozmowę z Cho i oparł dłonie o policzki, które nabrały różowej barwy. – Nie wiem, co myśleć. Może rzeczywiście kogoś ma. Na pewno dowiemy się tego w dniu balu.

\- Jeszcze to od niej wyciągnę, zobaczysz – obiecał Ron. Determinacja wymalowana na jego twarzy sprawiała, że wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz ruszyć na bój ze smokiem, którego niedawno pokonał Harry.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju wspólnym. Wszyscy się w nim kotłowali, podniecając się tym, kto kogo zaprosił na tańce. Dziewczyny zawzięcie planowały swoje kreacje, a chłopcy usilnie starali się pokazywać po sobie, że nic ich na ten temat nie interesuje.

\- Mogłem nie pytać Fleur, wiesz? Teraz to już żadna się nie zgodzi po tym, jak się ośmieszyłem.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel szybko nie wyjdzie ze swojego stanu użalania się.

\- Jeszcze mamy trochę czasu, coś się jeszcze znajdzie. – Poklepał Rona pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Uhm – potwierdził niezbyt chętnie Weasley, nadal zamyślony. Rozluźnił nieco krawat, który miał zawiązany pod samą szyję, gdy szedł poderwać pannę Delacour. – Mam już dosyć na dzisiaj, wiesz?

Wyciągnął swoje długie nogi pod stolik, by się rozprostować. Harry zauważył, że kolejny raz stopy wystają mu zza szaty, ale nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że jego przyjaciel rósł jak szalony. Harry przyzwyczaił się, że w tym przypadku raczej nic się nie zmieni i już zawsze będzie nieco od niego niższy.

\- Jak wolisz, ja i tak chciałem już wracać do dormitorium – odpowiedział Harry. Poprawił zsuwające się okulary i wstał z sofy, na której siedział. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak do pokoju wspólnego weszła rozentuzjazmowana Lavender razem z Parvati. Wyraźnie nad czymś debatowały i Harry mógł jedynie podejrzewać, że znając je na tyle dobrze, mogło chodzić albo o profesor Trelawny lub o bal. _Zawsze może chodzić o oba na raz_ – pomyślał wtenczas.

Ron mruknął coś pod nosem i nie patrząc na nikogo, parł do przodu, by znaleźć się w końcu w dormitorium. Seamus i Dean rozmawiali o czymś w kącie pokoju, prawdopodobnie planując zakup czegoś od bliźniaków, a Neville czytał książkę podarowaną przez profesora Moody’ego.

Droga do dormitorium przebiegła we względnej ciszy, którą przerywało szuranie nóg o kamienne schodki i szelest szat, kotłujących się wokół kostek.

Ron uchylił drzwi do dormitorium, w którym ze względu na godzinę paliły się już świece, a przez przysłonięte okna widać było szaro-granatowe wieczorne niebo. Rzucił się bez słowa na czerwony koc, który okrywał łóżko i wbił swoje niebieskie oczy w baldachim.

\- To nie tak, że n a p r a w d ę nie widziałem w niej dziewczyny, wiesz? Po prostu najpierw myślę o niej jako o przyjacielu, takim jak ty, rozumiesz pewnie Harry, co mam na myśli? – spytał Ron.

\- Niby tak, ale sam wiesz. Hermiona może się tak zachowywać. No i pewnie ją uraziłeś tym, że pomyślałeś o niej dopiero teraz, kiedy jesteśmy w sumie na lodzie – odpowiedział Potter po krótkiej chwili namysłu. Schylił się do kufra, gdzie leżały wszystkie jego rzeczy. Na samym wierzchu oczywiście leżała już kupiona przez panią Weasley szata wyjściowa.

Harry metodycznie zabrał się za zdejmowanie swojej szaty wierzchniej, by rzucić ją potem do wnętrza kufra.

\- Powinna mnie zrozumieć, niby jest taka mądra, a nie mogła się tego domyśleć?

\- Myślę, że wie o tym, ale miło byłoby usłyszeć to od ciebie – stwierdził Harry.

\- Mhm, skoro tak mówisz – Ron przewrócił się na brzuch i mruknął coś niezrozumiale w poduszkę.

\- Co? – Harry podszedł bliżej do przyjaciela, by móc go zrozumieć. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i trącił go ręką, by ten uniósł twarz. – Powtórz.

\- Ta cholerna szata wyjściowa. Jest po prostu obrzydliwa, za każdym razem, jak na nią patrzę, to wygląda jeszcze gorzej – Ron był cały zaczerwieniony na twarzy i Harry do końca nie wiedział, czy to ze złości, czy z chwilowego niedotlenienia.

Harry poruszył się nerwowo. Będąc szczerym, musiał przyznać, że w niczym nie przypominała jego własnej, która wyglądała niezwykle elegancko. Nie chciał się jednak narażać Ronowi, który w takim stanie stanowił jeszcze większe zagrożenie wybuchu.

\- Nie jest źle, Ron. Przecież jest klasyczna – spróbował przekonać go w ten sposób.

\- Ach, tak? – zironizował rudzielec. Podskoczył na łóżku jak oparzony i szybko podszedł do kufra, z którego wyciągnął główny temat obecnego sporu. Pomięty materiał rzucił prosto w twarz Harry’ego, który w ostatniej chwili zdążył go złapać, nim ten strącił mu okulary z nosa.

Harry rozłożył ją na swoich kolanach. Kasztanowy kolor szaty był wypłowiały po prawdopodobnie wielu latach od ostatniego użytkowania, a koronka smętnie zwisała. Nie była to najpiękniejsza rzecz, ale Harry nauczył się doceniać każdą rzecz, którą dostał od Dudleya. Miął materiał w palcach, wpatrując się w niego. Ostatecznie szata nie była podarowana z łaski, ale z dobroci serca. Na nic innego nie było ich stać.

\- Wiesz, że twoja mama chciała dobrze… - zaczął tłumaczyć.

Ron oparł się o słupek obok łóżka, westchnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Pochylona głowa oraz ruda czupryna skrywająca twarz w cieniu utrudniała Harry’emu spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Wiem o tym – odpowiedział cicho Ron. – I doceniam, naprawdę, ale chciałbym od życia coś więcej niż rzeczy po kimś i sterta obelg od ludzi pokroju Malfoya.

Harry wstał i podszedł do Rona, klepiąc go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Nie powinieneś jego słuchać, wiesz, że jego słowa nic nie znaczą. Są rzeczy ważniejsze niż kasa i owszem, ona ułatwia wiele rzeczy, ale niektórych rzeczy nie można kupić.

Ron mruknął pod nosem bliżej nieokreślone słowa, na co jego przyjaciel wywrócił oczami.

\- Serio, postaraj się bardziej. – Harry rozwinął przed sobą szatę Rona. – Może ja powinienem ją założyć, co?

Przyłożył do siebie kawałek materiału i okręcił się dookoła własnej osi. Doskonale wiedział, że wygląda śmiesznie, ale właśnie na tym mu zależało. Ron parsknął śmiechem, gdy zauważył jego wygłupy.

\- Ten kolor chyba nie pasuje do ciebie – stwierdził ze śmiechem. Harry zatrzymał się nagle. Zaczerwieniony z rozbieganym spojrzeniem ukrytym za szkłami okularów, zatoczył się lekko do przodu, by opaść niezgrabnie na łóżko. Czarne włosy jeszcze bardziej zmierzwiły się od ruchu, więc stanowiły jeszcze większą nieuporządkowaną masę niż zazwyczaj.

\- Mogłem już sobie darować te piruety, aż mi niedobrze – przycisnął do siebie szatę, jakby ta miała zdolność zniesienia mdłości.

\- Raczej nie masz co szaleć na parkiecie na balu – stwierdził Ron, który usiadł obok niego. – A ty kogo byś chciał zaprosić poza Cho?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Raczej nie brał nikogo innego pod uwagę, mimo tego, że wcale nie liczył na twierdzącą odpowiedź od Krukonki. Przynajmniej miał wobec siebie i innych wymówkę, że się starał.

\- Szczerze to nie wiem, gdyby nie ta heca z byciem reprezentantem chętnie w ogóle bym nie poszedł albo poszedł sam. A teraz mam uwiązane ręce, bo potrzebuję partnerki. Ktokolwiek wrzucił moje nazwisko, mógłby mi załatwić i to – stwierdził Potter posępnym tonem.

\- Nie proś, bo jeszcze by ci się taka Milicenta trafiła. – Obu chłopców przeszedł dreszcz. Milicenta nie dość, że była Ślizgonką, to na dodatek nie sprawiała miłego wrażenia.

\- Eee, z pewnością ma jakieś dobre cechy – powiedział Harry, drapiąc się po karku. – Tylko my o nich nie wiemy.

\- Mam rozumieć, że potajemnie pragniesz ją zaprosić? – Ron szturchnął łokciem bok przyjaciela, a ten oddał mu uderzenie równie mocno. – Aj, to bolało.

\- Zasłużyłeś. - Weasley rozmasował sobie bolące miejsce, głośno wyrażając swój ból. – Ja na pewno tak mocno nie przyłożyłem.

\- Mhm, odłóż lepiej szatę na miejsce, żebyś jej nie zniszczył – doradził Harry.

\- Miałeś chyba na myśli, upiększył, tutaj nie ma czego niszczyć – Ron wziął z rąk Harry’ego własną szatę i przysunął się bliżej do niego, by móc dobrze wycelować do wnętrza własnego kufra. Zwinął szatę w kulkę i starał się być jak najdokładniejszym w swoim rzucie. – Zobaczymy, czy trafię za pierwszym razem!

Skupiony na swoim celu kompletnie zignorował Harry’ego, który właśnie odwracał się twarzą do niego, by coś mu powiedzieć.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, lepszego zgrania w czasie Wszechświat nie był w stanie im zagwarantować. Lekkie przechylenie głowy Pottera i jednoczesne wychylenie najmłodszego syna Weasleyów spowodowało małą kolizję, która poskutkowała nieoczekiwanym pocałunkiem.

Wargi Harry’ego znalazły się w kąciku ust Rona. W pierwszym szoku żaden z nich nie odsunął się i siedzieli tak obok siebie zetknięci w tym jednym miejscu. Do policzków Wesleya napłynęła gorąca krew, zabarwiając je na czerwony kolor, rozlewając się dalej na uszy i kark. Po chwili wahania dłoń Rona powoli wkradła się na ramię przyjaciela, które znajdowało się pomiędzy dwoma ciałami. Czuł mięśnie drgające mu pod palcami, które nie mogły opanować drżenia. Materiał białej koszuli marszczył się pod dłonią, pod której dotykiem skóra Harry’ego wręcz topniała.

Ron przesunął głowę lekko w bok, by móc całkowicie przykryć ustami ich odpowiedniczki. Delikatne muśnięcie warg spowodowało niemałą sensację we wnętrzu Ronalda. Wyraźnie czuł popękane od wiatru usta Harry’ego. Przycisnął mocniej wargi, rozchylając je nieco, ale nie zmuszając się do niczego. Oddech wylatujący spomiędzy nich omiatał twarz naprzeciwko niego. Ujął dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje i delikatnie pieścił ją, aż ta zrobiła się opuchnięta.

Dłoń nieśpiesznie wędrowała w górę ku ramieniu, by spocząć na szyi. Koniuszkami palców czuł wściekle wariujące tętno. Przycisnął palce, pocierając spoconą skórę. Harry zadrżał pod wpływem jego dotyku, ale nadal oddawał pocałunek, który nic nie tracił ze swojej nieśpieszności. Powoli i delikatnie badali wzajemnie strukturę swoich ust, ocierając się nimi, aż wreszcie Ron nieśmiale wysunął koniuszek języka i niezdarnie musnął nim skórę tuż nad dolną wargą. Harry wyszedł mu naprzeciw i niezgrabnie odpowiedział na wcześniejszy gest. 

Lewa dłoń Harry’ego spoczęła na kolanie Rona, lekko je ściskając, a sam Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nie był pewny czy to oznaka niepewności, czy też stanowości. Oparł na nim rękę i przechylił się do przodu, tak że Weasley opierał się o kolumnę łóżka, na którym siedzieli. Drewno wpijało się w jego plecy, odgniatając charakterystyczny wzór w materiale. Ręka Rona opadła z karku na klatkę piersiową Pottera. Jego piegowata dłoń zmięła śnieżnobiałą koszulę od mundurka, podczas gdy Harry wyciskał ostatni oddech z piersi Rona.

Ron nie wiedział, w którym momencie przymknął powieki, ale kiedy je uchylił, światło rzucające poświatę na cały pokój nagle sprawiło, że szczypało go w oczy, aż musiał parokrotnie zamrugać, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Kiedy wizja stała się wyraźniejsza mógł w skupieniu przyjrzeć się stanowi swojego przyjaciela.

Ciemne włosy były zmierzwione bardziej niż zazwyczaj, chociaż nie pamiętał czy ich dotykał, czy też stały się takie samoistnie. Oczy Harry’ego teraz szeroko otwarte błyszczały i się w niego, szukając wyjaśnienia całego zajścia.

Weasley czuł, jak uszy go pieką i spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana. Nagle cała jego odwaga zniknęła w kąt i nie wydawało się, aby miała prędko powrócić.

\- Hmm – odchrząknął, by pozbyć się chrypy. – To było… coś.

Harry milczał przez moment, patrząc na swoje dłonie, które leżały na kolanach, jakby to w nich kryły się odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania świata. Ron dyskretnie uniósł głowę i zerknął na przyjaciela.

\- Ja… - zaczął Harry. Poprawił okulary, które zsunęły się na sam czubek nosa i lekko przekrzywiły od ich pocałunku. – Ja muszę pomyśleć.

Serce Rona zatrzymało się na moment, by po chwili wrócić ze wzmożoną pracą. Weasley przełknął ślinę i zacisnął mocno usta, by nie powiedzieć nic, co mogłoby pogorszyć sytuację, a wiedział, że miał do tego naturalny talent.

Harry wstał i obrzucił go spojrzeniem, posyłając mu blady, acz pokrzepiający uśmiech.

\- Nie martw się, to zostanie między nami. Hmm… chyba pójdę, no wiesz… gdzieś. – Machnął ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Zbliżył się do drzwi i położył dłoń na klamce. Odwrócił jeszcze raz głowę i spojrzał na nadal siedzącego w tej samej pozycji Rona, który obserwował jego kroki.

\- To było miłe – powiedział na odchodne i było to zdanie, które rozbudziło w Ronie iskrę nadziei, która miała zniknąć po tym, gdy dowiedział się parę godzin później o partnerce przyjaciela na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.

Głupie serce Rona Weasleya nie potrafiło się jednak poddać i nie zamierzał tak szybko ustąpić w tej walce, gdy odkrył, co sprawia, że ta mała pompka znalazła właściwą osobę do pary.

**Author's Note:**

> * fragment "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia" za tłumaczeniem Andrzeja Polkowskiego


End file.
